


Hiding Things

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Comfort/Angst, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Markus hated hiding things, especially because he wasn't very good at it.
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Hiding Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the trigger warnings!!! I made this one shot because I felt self destructive. Don't read this if you feel like that!

_Cut me open and tell me what’s inside_

Markus hated hiding things from Connor. They were best friends, they had been for years. Connor could always tell when something was wrong, today was no different. Markus had seen the realisation on his face, had seen the smile he appeared with falter, mouth downturned. 

_Diagnose me 'cause I can't keep wondering why_

“Why are you wearing a jumper?” He could hear that Connor knew what was wrong, Markus didn’t wear jumpers often, especially not when the weather was warm like it was now. Now Markus was standing there, jeans and a jumper on, hoodie pulled down to cover his arms. The hoodie was for his band, plain black with a blue ship in the middle. The words ‘Jericho’ plastered over it.

_And no it's not a phase 'cause it happens all the time_

“I was cold when I left the house this morn-Hey what are you doing?” Markus was cut off when he felt Connor grab his arm, he flinched, pulling him into the men’s bathroom, door locking behind him.

_Start over, check again, now tell me what you find_

“We both know that’s bullshit Markus, don’t lie to me!” Markus looked at the ground, eyes noticing 6 tiles on the floor were cracked, he could feel Connor’s eyes on him. 

_'Cause I'm going out, I'll fake what's real_

“We-we’ve been friends for years, you think I wouldn’t notice that you had our arms covered? Wouldn’t see the bags under your eyes? Or the weight you’ve lost? I’m not stupid.” Connor’s voice cracked, the rage in his voice clear, getting louder with each word. Markus finally lifted his eyes, meeting the other man’s. He felt anger boil in him, uncontained.

_Can anyone respond?_

“What do you want me to say? That yeah I relapsed? Yeah I couldn’t cope? That being in my own head feels like a nightmare and the only release is to _bleed_?” Markus was yelling now too, emotions pouring out of him, he could see that Connor had moved to sit on the floor, the flame previously in his eyes extinguished. 

_It's like an avalanche_

Markus fell to his knees in front of him, moving to take his jumper off.

Connor flinched but made no move to leave, instead he grabbed Markus’s arms. Fingers trailing lighting over the deep wounds running along his arms. 

_I feel myself go under_

“I want you to say why? Why don’t you ever call me when you feel like this? I could help, or at least try? I lov- I can’t stand to see you hurting.” Markus was looking at Connor, even though Connor was looking down, fingers still trailing over the cuts, only stopping when Markus shuddered as he moved over a particularly deep cut.

_'Cause the weight of it's like hands around my neck_

“I wanted to, I did. But I can’t burden you with my problems, that’s not fair, you have your own problems too.” Markus could feel the tears dripping down his face, but didn’t move when Connor looked up. Connor put his hand against the crying man’s cheek, wiping away the tears.

_I never stood a chance_

“Like what? I know you are thinking of Cole, and yeah I’m still sad, but he died 4 years ago, it is something you learn to live with. I would rather know you are in pain, don’t suffer in silence.” Their eyes were locked as he spoke, both men moving closer to each other without noticing. Markus stopped just before their lips met, he could feel Connor’s breath, quick shallow breaths. 

_My heart is frozen over_

“I can’t just stop, it’s addicting, the pain, the thrill, even the blood.” His voice was low, eyes travelling to the other man’s lips for a moment before looking up.

_And I feel like I am treading on thin ice_

“I’m not saying stop, I’m saying tell me, I can distract you from your head,” Connor’s voice sounded softer, face more playful as he moved a fraction closer. Markus felt the stress in his head lessen, the pounding weight on his shoulders lifting slightly. Allowing him to feel playful,

_Am I broken, what's the chance I will survive?_

“Distract me how?” He could feel himself smirk, looking down at Connor’s lips once more.

“Well I have one idea.” Connor moved closer, their lips meeting.

_Don't sugarcoat me, 'cause I feel like suicide_

  
  


_Song is Avalanche by Bring Me The Horizon_

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it let me know, I love comments, if you didn't like it, also let me know!  
> Have a good day!


End file.
